


The Two Shy Good Doctors

by kalebhedgie2002



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalebhedgie2002/pseuds/kalebhedgie2002
Summary: Shaun Murphy is a surgical resident at San Jose St.Bonaventure Hospital. Shaun happens to have autism and savant syndrome and is extremely skilled. Shaun doesn't form too many bonds but this all changes when he meets a new resident joining the team named Newton Newman. Newton is very very shy and hates physical touch being autistic as well. Shaun wants to form a friendship with him however they are both very shy.





	1. The New Doctor

He stares out the window watching the rain fall. His big baby blue eyes staring at the glass full of wonder.

"Dr. Murphy! Dr. Browne! Dr. Kalu! Come here please," a stern familiar voice blurts.

"Yes?," the gentle special doctor gently replied as he folds his hands like he normally does.

"We have a new resident with us," Dr. Melendez declares "His name is Dr. Newton Newman. He has autism just like Dr. Murphy.

"Oh great another Shaun, what we all need," Dr. Reznik sneers. "Ok that's enough Dr. Reznik," Dr. Melendez snaps, "let's all be nice to the new doctor."

The young resident comes in, looking younger than he really is. He has big light green eyes and somewhat spiked light brown hair. He doesn't say a word or make a noise. His face is in a very very scared looking way as he looks down at the ground. He seems as though he does not want to be approached or talked to whatsoever. 

***

**Dr. Newman's POV**

I really don't know about this. I wanted to become a doctor because I enjoy learning about the body. I'm never sure what to do when it comes to social interaction at all. I hope everything goes well. Well, as long as no one makes physical contact with me, nothing will go wrong. I hate being touched. Ever since...that incident I hated being touched. Even if it's intended to be gentle in someway. I still can't get over that...

 

***

"Hello there Dr. Newman," Dr. Melendez began trying to be as friendly as he could be, "I'm Dr. Neil Melendez. Welcome to San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital. I hope you enjoy it here."

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Shaun Murphy," Dr. Murphy announced "I am a surgical resident here and I--"

 

"Shut up Murphy no one cares," Dr. Reznik rudely interrupted. 

***

Dr. Reznik pushes Dr. Newman. He starts twitching in a very unnatural way. It seems as though something terrible is going to happen. Morgan made a big mistake doing that because within seconds, Dr. Newman burst into a fit of extremely high pitched screeching. Everyone, including doctors and nurses nearby held their ears. Shortly after, Dr. Newman stopped and everyone took a deep breath of relief.

 

"I...guess you hate touch," Dr. Melendez said quietly "Ok then..."

 

 


	2. Not That Quiet After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

**Dr. Murphy's POV**

Dr. Newman was very loud when he was touched by Dr. Reznik. It is probably because he gets startled extremely easily. I hate touch too. I would like to maybe talk to him because I may be able to understand him. But I don't know how to start socializing with him. He is a very quiet person. I have not heard him talk once. How will he be able to help us in surgery if he can't speak up about things? I wonder....

*** 

"Dr. Murphy, Dr. Newman, you two are going to room 204 to work on a patient that has a severe leg injury," Dr. Melendez told them both directly "I sure hope you can work together on this."

"Yes," Shaun bluntly exclaimed "we will work together."

 

"Good. I expect you both to be in surgery at 1pm," Neil finished. 

 

***

"Mr. Alen," Shaun said looking at the patient "we are going to examine you now."

 

"That is fine with me doctor," the patient calmly replied.

 

"Dr. Newman," Shaun looked at him "do you know how to do the examination?"

 

Newton just nodded. He hasn't spoken a word besides screeching in the hospital. Shaun seemed really interested in the young resident. Newton started examining the man and then took off his gear.

"This man has stage 3 osteosarcoma. He needs to be immediately put on medication and he needs to have surgery in about 3 days and 6 hours and 45 minutes," the quiet surgeon blurted out. 

Shaun looked at Newton in an extremely surprised way. That was a mouthful for a silent young man. Well, he does enjoy anatomy and science. Shaun couldn't believe how he narrowed down the time limit in the most perfect way without fail. 

 

***

The heart monitor started to beep very quickly. This wasn't a good sign. 

 

"Ok we need to close him up STAT," Neil said loudly "he's losing too much blood." 

 

"Here," Dr. Newman spoke up, "you need to stitch this up correctly. It was not perfect that time. You need to make sure the patient does not lose anymore blood."

 

Everyone stared at him in shock. He never spoke in front of them all before. 

***

After the surgery, Neil walked up to Newton.

 

"You knew exactly what to say," he told him "great work Dr. Newman."

 

***

**Dr. Newman's POV**

I knew what to do. I am a professional. How are people able to socialize? To talk about things that aren't related to work? I don't understand people. But Murphy seems to be a bit different too...still he can socialize very well. How can I do that too?

 


	3. At Home

"Well done today everyone," Neil exclaimed, "I will see you all tomorrow."

 

Everyone started packing up and getting ready to go home.

 

"Hey Dr. Newman," Claire said happily walking up to him "do you want to come have dinner and drink with Jared and I?"

 

All Newton did was make little noises, signalling he was very uncomfortable. He grabbed his bags and ran off.

 

Claire just sighed. 

 

"He will get used to people, Claire," Jared told her, "just give it some time."

 

***

**Dr. Newman's POV**

I am finally home. Today was very hard and long. It was very tiring and I don't like people much. Ever since I had the incident with my father and family...I've never trusted anyone. I don't think I ever will to be completely honest. I just hate being near people. I do like cutting them open and examining them though. Maybe I can try to talk. I'm not sure. Maybe Murphy knows something about people. I just don't know anymore. At least I have my pet hedgehog, Roxy to help me. Maybe I can make her an emotional support animal of some kind. She is the ONLY being I can trust. I love her a lot. She has been with me through everything. The abuse. The torture. The rape. She knows exactly how to help me. 

***

"Good morning Dr. Newm-- What the hell is that?!" Neil shrieked. 

"Roxy," Newton bluntly responded petting her back. 

"We can't have animals in here unless they are emotional supp-" 

Newton handed Neil the paper work that he signed lastnight.

"Ok then," Neil said backing up, "just don't bring it into surgery."


	4. Murphy and Newman

Dr. Newman walks in holding Roxy in his arms gently. Her quills are down and soft letting him touch her.

 

"Hello," Dr. Murphy blurted walking up to Newton. 

 

Newton is very quiet. All he can do in that moment is blush a bit. He didn't mean to be rude he just didn't know what to say.

 

"Is your hedgehog an emotional support animal?" Shaun asked with curiosity in his eyes.

 

"Y-yes..." Newton replied in a shakey voice "S-she is..."

 

For just a brief moment, Newton's large green eyes, that are full of fright and shyness meet Shaun's eyes, which are full with wonder and shyness as well.

 

"U-um..." Newton stammers nervously, "I-I don't know how to really....."

 

"I have autism," Shaun told Newton "making it difficult for me to form bonds. You seem interesting."

 

Newton looks up into Shaun's eyes once again, the two beautiful pairs of eyes meeting.

 

"I-I am autistic too," Newton says very quietly "I...I just can't understand most people and their so called "social structure."

 

"Yes," Shaun says bluntly with his hands folded lightly blushing "It can be very difficult to communicate with others. I am only good with communicating medical information."

 

"I...am too," Newton said a little bit sadly, "I wish I knew how to socialize so I could at least try to have one life long human relationship."

 

"Would....you like to have lunch with me Dr. Newman?" Shaun asked him staring at the ground blushing a light pink with his hands interlocked. 

 

"O-okay...." Newton said shyly, "A-and you can call me Newton if you want."

 

They both smile a bit.

 

**Newton's POV**

This young man is very interesting. I can learn a lot from him. He seems to be a lot like me. We may be able to form a close bond. He seems to understand what it is like to have social deficits. 


	5. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all about Newton's past. there is a trigger warning. Newton was abused in many ways including being raped. It is also in Newton's POV

I come in the door. I try to stay as positive as possible. I'm a pretty happy kid. My mom is nice. But my dad is a whole other story. He is drunk all the time. I try to ignore it and stay positive. I help my mom out with a lot of things. 

 

"Hey there sweetie," my mom says to me in her calming sweet voice.

 

"Hi mom!" I exclaim happily as I run up to hug her. 

 

"Hey guess what? I have a surprise for you Newton!" my mom chirps in a very excited way.

 

She takes me to my room and there's a box sitting on my bed. I wonder what it is.

 

"Open it! Your going to love it sweetie!" she exclaimed as she watched me open it slowly.

 

Inside was a little baby hedgehog. She walked around sniffing the box.

 

"Thank you so much mom!" I perked up happily as I hug her tightly.

 

"You are very welcome sweetie," she says calmly to me "and I want you to know I always love you no matter what."

 

"I love you more mom," I said to her gently.

 

There was also a small box beside the box the hedgehog was in. I opened it and it was a necklace. It has her picture in it.

 

"This necklace is to remind you that I will always love you," she told me.

 

"Thank you so much mom," I exclaimed hugging her.

 

"Do you have any ideas on hedgehog names?" she asked looking at the small creature in the box.

 

"I like the name Roxy," I told her cheerfully.

 

"That is a great name sweetie," she told me happily.

 

***

I came home from school one day. Something seemed very very off. 

 

"Mom?" I yelled in the house "I'm home."

 

There was no answer.

 

"Mom? I'm here!"

 

No answer. 

 

I walked into the house more dropping my bags and looking around. I walked upstairs to my mom's room. What my eyes saw was the most terrifying horrifying thing I have ever witnessed. My mother was on the floor covered in blood. The carpet was stained with her blood. My eyes widened and my pupils dilated. I sobbed holding her cold dead body close to me.

 

"Mom....please wake up," I said sobbing extremely hard, "You can't leave me. Please. You can't leave me."

 

I felt a cold stiff hand grab me. It was my father. He punched me so hard I was out cold. 

 

***

A few hours passed and I woke up. I looked around. 

 

"W-where am I...?" I asked drowsily.

 

My father was standing before me with a handful of pills.

 

"Will you be good for me and take these?" he asks in a very harsh voice.

 

"No," I replied "I don't want to take the--"

 

Before I knew it he grabbed me pinning me to the ground. I could hear him unbuckling his pants. Then, everything was a blur.

 

I woke up hours later, feeling sore and drowsy. I had been drugged. Those were rape drugs.

 

I got up and looked around. I saw a knife laying on the ground. I was about to use it but then, I heard squeaking. 

 

"Roxy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

 

I saw my dad grabbing and trying to rip out her quills as she screamed in pain. This made me snap. 

 

"DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH HER!!" I screamed. 

 

I went to the kitchen to grab a knife. With no fear at all, I lunged at my father stabbing him brutally. I held Roxy tightly sobbing my eyes out.

 

I then packed up my things and ran away.

 

I couldn't stay here. I just couldn't. I was severely traumatized.  


	6. Just maybe...or not

**Newton's POV**

Ever since then I have been taking care of myself very well. I have been taking care of Roxy too. I would do anything to protect her....I'm still trying to figure out Dr. Murphy and all the--

"Dr. Newman," I hear a voice say snapping me back to reality.

 

"Y-yes?" I respond quickly.

 

"Stitch him up," Neil said harshly.

 

"Y-yes..." I said stitching the patient up. The stitches were perfect like always.

 

***

Newton walks up to Shaun hesitantly. He really seems to like the young man.

 

"H-hello...u-um..." Newton begins as he blushes very very hard.

 

Shaun blushes back looking at the ground.

 

"H-hello..." he says with a shy little voice.

 

"W-would you like to come to...my house sometime...?" Newton asks quickly looking away blushing extremely hard.

 

"Yes. I would love to," Shaun replies happily.

 

Newton smiles, something he hasn't done in a long long time. Has he finally found happiness in this doctor that was just like him? Perhaps. Newton wanted to get closer to Shaun. 

 

***

"Okay people, there was a bus crash with two dozen passengers on it!" Neil yelled, "Everyone takes at least one patient STAT!"

 

Newton and Shaun ended up working on the same person. A man with an open leg injury. Shaun and Newton made a REBOA, a device that fixes the artery.

 

When Shaun was waiting for papers and results, a nurse came up to him.

 

"Don't you want some love Dr. Murphy?" she asked persuasively.

 

"I do not want love," he replied bluntly as he walked off.

 

Newton heard these words. He was completely crushed. Tears started to form in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away before anyone questioned him. He once thought just maybe...and now he thinks maybe not. 

 

 


	7. Quirks

**Dr. Newman's POV**

I really just wanted to maybe get closer...but he doesn't want love. I'm not sure what I should do. Maybe I should ask for advice.

 

****

 

"Dr. Browne," Newton says shyly as he walks up to her.

 

"Yes?" she says kind of surprised because he usually doesn't talk at all, "What's up?"

 

"Do...you know how to make Dr. Murphy love me?" he asked quite bluntly "He said he didn't want love when the nurse asked him."

 

"Um...well," Dr. Browne started "you should be open with him and tell him how you feel about him."

 

"Thank you," he says as he walks off looking for Shaun.

 

**Shaun's POV**

Dr. Newman is very talented just like me. I want to talk to him more. His eyes seem to hide things. I want to understand how his brain works so I can become his friend. Why do I like him so much? I think I want to kiss him...

 

****

Newton finally finds Shaun. He quietly approaches him holding Roxy tightly and his face all red and flustered. He takes a deep breath and walks up to him.

 

"H-hello Shaun," he says with his face completely red "U-um how is everything--"

 

Before he knew it he fell forward in a very quirky way. His lips met Shaun's. Shaun's face went completely red and so did Newton's. Newton tried to pull away but instead, Shaun pulled him in for another kiss. They both closed their eyes and held each other. 

 

"I..I kissed Shaun Murphy!" Newton thought to himself, "his...lips are so so soft. He's like an angel. Soft and gentle."

 

After kissing, they broke apart. 

 

"I...think I like you Newton Newman," Shaun said still blushing hard.

 

"I think I like you too," Newton said back being the happiest he's ever been.

 

"But you said you don't want love," he said sadly.

 

"Not from females," Shaun says bluntly "I am gay. I like males only."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
